


A Vampire Lord will Rise

by NightHaunterVIII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Harems, Powerful Harry, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHaunterVIII/pseuds/NightHaunterVIII
Summary: Harry was changed the night Voldemort attacked the Potters. Lily survived and hid Harry away from the world. This twisted branch of fate changes everything. Follow Harry as he navigates Hogwarts as a vampire, while trying to figure out his destiny.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. A Different Opening

A/N: This story is a result of years of the idea kicking around inside my head. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope to update at a regular pace. I always look forward to constructive criticism, especially if there are any spelling or grammatical errors.

* * *

Harry awoke slowly, consciousness returning to him as sleep left him. He opened his eyes and looked at the roof of his room for a moment, letting his body prepare itself to leave the warmth of the bed. He slowly sat upright and stretched, arching backwards while his arms extended outwards as his sleepy muscles protested his decision to move. He ran his hair through his raven locks, pushing them out of his face. After reading a novel about a Nordic hero, he had decided to grow out his hair in a similar fashion, with it now just around his shoulders. Getting out of bed, he made his way towards the large window where light was leaking past the curtains. Preparing himself, Harry pulled the curtains aside and out of the way. He hissed as light partially blinded him. His skin tingled as the bright light hit him, its warmth a comfort but the rays also affecting his vampiric skin. Nothing had ever happened, although it was like a distraction most of the time. He was grateful though, that he wasn’t vulnerable like other vampires. Carmilla had told him that most suffered excruciating pain and a prolonged death from sunlight.

Moving to his bathroom, he walked up to the mirror above his vanity and studied his body. He tried to see if there was any difference today compared to yesterday when he had last checked, but like every other time the last few months he had checked since his fangs had grown in there had been no other changes to his body. Carmilla had told him once his fangs had come in that it had been the sign that his vampirism was finally manifesting. That had been five months ago. He had hoped it would have happened by now but apparently, he might be a late bloomer. Sighing in disappointment, he grabbed a toothbrush and after applying a special toothpaste began to brush his teeth, making sure to work around his fangs. It had taken him a few days and some help from Carmilla before he learned how to properly clean them. The secret had been a soft touch and to clean them individually. Finishing up he made his way over to the large tub which was already filled with warm water. The elves in the castle were relentless in their endeavour to serve him and his mother. Stripping completely, he entered the tub and relaxed, feeling the warm water drain away the last vestiges of sleep and fatigue from his body.

Harry finished drying himself and made his way back into his room and frowned, seeing that the bed had been made and clothes had been laid out for him. This was the first time an outfit had been left on his bed and to make matters worse it looked like a ghastly set of robes. To be fair he thought all robes were utter nonsense. When he had informed her of such, she had warned him that robes were the preferred choice of clothing in the wizarding world, which was utterly ridiculous in how impractical they were. Sighing in defeat, Harry began to change into the robes. They were obviously tailored and not as bad as he had imagined, but were still far too heavy for his liking. After dressing himself, Harry tied his hair back into a Nordic style half up ponytail.

**VLR**

Harry walked into the solar, where they ate most of their meals. His mother loved the view of the pond and groves of trees that surrounded the water. She had added lilies around the edge of the pond and since the water had no fish in it, had added stunning koi fish as well. She had wanted to make sure that she had maintained its natural beauty while also inserting a flavour of her personality. As was their custom, his mother was already seated at the table, a book in one hand with tea in the other. She smiled as she heard him come in.

‘Glad to see you are _finally_ awake.’ Lily placed emphasis on finally, making it clear how long she had been waiting for her son.

‘Seven in the morning is a _perfectly_ reasonable time to awaken. Just because you are content to wake up at five every morning does not mean you should subject others to that torture.’ Harry retorted, taking a seat. A plate of fruits with bacon and toast on the side appeared before him.

‘I believe Cato would disagree with you.’ Lily said, referring to the castles’ master-at-arms. ‘How are the robes?’

Harry answered between bites. ‘Probably. Hate them. Can’t believe an entire society of people like them. Suits are better, and far more practical. Do people actually duel with these on?’

‘Most professional wizarding duels are formal events with little movement.’ Lily said. ‘You’ll have to learn to love them. Hogwarts requires them at all times during the day.’

Harry began to dislike Hogwarts already if they required such silly clothing as part of the school uniform. He had originally been excited when his mother informed him that he would be attending, but now he had second thoughts. ‘Wasn’t there an offer from Beauxbatons for me to attend?’

Lily watched her son finish his meal, not answering the jesting question about Beauxbatons. In truth she had considered it as a valid option but she wanted him to go to the school she and James had gone to, where children of family friends would attend. She saw her son saying something, but lost in her thoughts had not heard it. ‘Hmmm?’

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His mother was the worst at listening once she got lost in her thoughts. ‘I asked what time Dumbledore is going to arrive?’

‘Cato is already on his way to greet him by the cliffside. I am going to meet Dumbledore in the Great Hall.’ Lily held up her hand to stop her son from interrupting her. ‘I have a private matter I wish to discuss with him first. Cato will enjoy your company while you wait.’

‘I am no longer a child.’

‘You will always be _my_ child Harry.’

**VLR**

Dumbledore was huffing as he finally finished the trek up the cliff face. A stairway had been hewed into the stone, but that made it no less difficult on his ancient joints. The journey across the sea, while short, still did not help either. He resisted the urge to hunch over and inhale deeply, seeing that someone was waiting for him. ‘Greetings- ‘

‘We are late. The Lady and young master are waiting.’ The man said, cutting him off.

Dumbledore though it was rather rude of the man, but did not feel the need to tell him as such seeing that upon moving closer the man was a mountain unto himself. The man stood a full head and a half taller than himself, being clothed in a simple white tunic gave Dumbledore ample opportunity to notice the quite sizable muscles that served as another point of dissuasion. ‘I do hope we aren’t walking; these joints aren’t what they used to be.’

‘This way.’ The man said, before gesturing to a couple of nearby horses hitched to a post. There was also a small wagon there that had some very enticing cushioned seats.

While the man, who had identified himself as Cato, rigged the horses to the wagon, Dumbledore took a seat and felt the small ache in his knees begin to fade. Once seated he was able to take in the paradise that surrounded him. Soft rolling hills and small groves of trees were the mainstay of the island, while he could see the glimmering white citadel in the distance. It’s noble features and gleaming towers a testament to its original builders. Surrounding the citadel was an impressive set of walls. ‘How long have you worked for the Potters?’ Dumbledore asked.

‘The lady warned me you would ask questions.’ Cato replied. He had no interest in telling this man anything more than was needed. He did not know him, did not trust any who did not live on this island, and most certainty did not trust a man who wore purple robes.

‘A rather fascinating place this island. I must say that some of those trees have no place being in England, or those flowers there.’ Dumbledore rambled as he took in the scenery. ‘The air is far more temperate than it should be for this time of year. A distinct lack of humidity as well for an English summer. If I had to guess, I would say this island has its own climate. Quite a clever bit of magic to do that.’

Cato attempted to ignore the old wizard beside him, trying his best to think of every different sword stance he knew of instead to settle his mind. Lady Potter had warned him about Dumbledore, about the various eccentricates he had. Salvation lay ahead as the gates of the castle drew ever closer.

**VLR**

‘Welcome to Avalon.’ Lily said as the doors of the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore walked in.

‘An island shrouded by fog, surrounded by cliffs and enchantments stronger than Hogwarts should have given me a clue as to where I was. I however don’t recall there being a castle on Avalon from the Arthurian stories. Perhaps this might be Camelot.’ Dumbledore spoke with awe, looking around the hallowed walls. He hoped that perhaps this might be the fabled Camelot, and he could explore its library at a later date.

‘The legends only really spoke of him during his life, not after his death and I’m afraid to disappoint you but this is not Camelot. The Island of Avalon however was indeed King Arthur’s final resting place after the battle of Camlann, though this citadel was built around his tomb. The knights wanted to guard his body and Excalibur from others seeking its power but enough of ancient history, we are here to discuss Harry’s enrollment at Hogwarts.’ Lily gestured to a seat near her, but across from where she sat.

‘I received your letter, but I must admit I am befuddled as to why you are so concerned. Your husband’s friendship with Remus proves that Hogwarts is a place for any student. I am sure we can make accommodations as long as Harry followed the rules. I am more concerned as to how Harry became infected.’

Lily looked at Dumbledore, choosing her words carefully. ‘He was never infected.’ Lily said slowly, before continuing. ‘The night Voldemort attacked… something happened. I was paralyzed, helpless to watch as that monster tried to kill my son… the curse… the curse hit him…’ Lily trailed off as emotions overtook her. Despite knowing her son lived, remembering what happened brought forward so many fears and dread that she had long ago tried to grapple with. ‘Harry absorbed it, but didn’t die. I can’t explain it, all I remember is a flash of white and waking up a few hours later. Harry was still in his crib; Voldemort was gone and Sirius was frantically at my side trying to wake me up.’

‘That still does not explain how Harry is a vampire.’

‘The boy is not a vampire.’

Dumbledore turned with startled jump, looking upon a seductively hauntingly beautiful woman in her late forties that was mere metres away from him. ‘I was informed otherwise miss…?’

‘Carmilla. The boy is not a vampire, he is a vampire lord.’ Carmilla took the seat beside Dumbledore and entered his personal space. She saw him stiffen and was pleased with the reaction.

‘I don’t see the difference.’ Dumbledore tried to make space between him and this woman that was making him very uncomfortable. At the same time the name sounded familiar and he tried to remember where he had heard it from.

‘A vampire lord cannot be infected, for they are born. A gene passed down through generations unknown until it manifests. Impossibly rare, only a few others have possessed the gene. Many of my kind have attempted to study it, but none have ever fully understood it.’ Carmilla was done with her fun for now, leaning back out Dumbledore’s personal space with a smug grin. She so enjoyed playing with new toys.

‘Are you speaking from experience?’ Dumbledore could see the fangs in her mouth when Carmilla had grinned.

‘Perhaps.’ Carmilla said with a flash of her fangs.

‘I…I worry about my son. His vampirism is just another burden he will have to wear. He is a celebrity in the wizarding world and I fear that idolization will turn to hate once they know his true nature. There is also the matter of when his vampirism fully manifests. Apparently, he will be overwhelmed with thirst.’ Lily knew that society hated what it never understood, werewolves being a perfect example. The actions of a few along with fear turned an entire group of people into pariahs.

‘A god should not concern itself with insects.’ Carmilla huffed in annoyance, hearing the same silly fears from the mortal.

‘Carmilla, leave.’ Lily pointed to the door, staring the vampire down. This was her worry, that the woman would infect Harry with her belief that all mortals were cattle to be feasted upon by her kind.

Carmilla smiled as she stood up, for her point had already been made. As she left, she winked at Dumbledore. “Ta ta.”

Lily watched the foul hedonist leave, before turning her attention back to Dumbledore. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You have nothing to apologize for. Now I think it best I speak to Harry as well about this.’

‘You only had to ask.’ Harry said as he pulled off the invisibility cloak to reveal himself sitting on the table to the left of his mother.

Lily sighed with frustration, having known that Harry was born to cause trouble. The apple never falls far from the tree after all. She had wanted to spare him this conversation for fear it would embarrass him. After all it was a private matter and Harry did not know Dumbledore. ‘I believe Cato will be most interested in where you have been.’

‘Probably.’ Harry said with a grin. He hopped off the table and made his way to Dumbledore raising his hand. ‘Nice to finally meet you Mister Dumbledore.’

Dumbledore shook the boy’s hand. ‘Please Harry, call me Professor or sir if you feel compelled to be formal.’

‘Of course, Professor. Now I think before any decisions are made, we must discuss the current robe situation.’ Harry had eyed the hideous purple robes Dumbledore had on as soon as the man had walked in and shuddered to think that he would be forced to wear something similar.

‘Rather elegant aren’t there. I must say I didn’t think purple was my colour but Madame Malkin convinced me.’

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the mans’ robe obsession. No person should ever enjoy robes that much. ‘I was rather afraid you might say that. I find them most inconvenient. Now how flexible is Hogwarts’ policy regarding robes. Are we talking written in stone for the last thousand years, or more like start and end of term with a few days thrown in to make a good show of it?’

‘I believe the first one strikes the gnome on the head quite nicely.’

‘Damn. Alright classes only but I get to wear a suit underneath. Final offer.’

‘School uniform and robes everywhere except the common room. Don’t be a goblin without a rebellion Harry.’

‘I will bring wizarding fashion into this millennium even if I have to drag it kicking and screaming.’ Harry knew he was defeated for now. He had read earlier while he waited for Dumbledore that Beauxbatons had an even more absurd uniform that was entirely light blue.

‘I believe we have gotten sidetracked.’ Lily finally spoke up, enjoying her son acting like a pre-teen for once. They did need to get back to business before her son’s shenanigans completely dominated the afternoon.

‘Quite right. Now Harry I think we should discuss a plan for when your thirst for blood will develop.’ Dumbledore said.

‘It could happen any day, or in a year or two. Carmilla says that puberty can help trigger it but she can’t give anything clearer than that. What she did say is that the first thirst is quite ravenous.’ Harry was a bit turned off at the thought of drinking human blood, especially directly from someone. Carmilla had insisted that once he had sampled some it would taste better than any wine in existence. Since he had never had wine, he took her word for it.

‘Perhaps a house elf might be best. They can travel throughout Hogwarts and would offer no real disruption day to day.’ Lily offered, having spent many days and nights planning for this. As it was, she had already informed the house elves that minded Harry’s room and meals to keep an eye on him.

‘I’m sure that a bag or two could be kept chilled for such an occasion. Would that be agreeable to you Harry.’ Dumbledore looked at the boy, who was the spitting image of his father in so many ways.

‘I find that agreeable, I’m sure mother has already got a plan for such an event here.’ Harry gave his mother a grin as she frowned at his words.

**BANG**

They all turned to see the entrance doors to the Great Hall rip open as Cato pushed his way in.

‘Harry, I believe Cato is looking for you.’ Lily said with an air of smugness, seeing Cato’s eyes boring into Harry’s skull with divine fury. The man was a taskmaster when he was in a good mood. ‘I do believe you will be spending the rest of the day with him, isn’t that right Cato?’

‘Too bloody right he will.’ Cato said with a loud growl. ‘I hope it was worth it boy.’

Harry was already planning his escape route when a look from his mother stopped him in his tracks. Harry had broken her trust, disregarded her privacy, and insulted their guest. There was no escaping his punishment. ‘Probably’ Harry said with a grin.

‘Smart ass.’ Cato muttered.

Dumbledore watched the boy leave, Cato closing the doors behind them. ‘He is his father’s son.’

‘It’s difficult some days, to be reminded of James every day. But then I think of grateful I should be, to have survived that night.’

‘I sympathize.’

‘It’s not really over, is it Dumbledore?’

‘No my dear, it is not. Voldemort will eventually return; of that I am sure.’

**VLR**

Harry collapsed onto his bed; his entire body completely spent. Cato had no been kind to him, making him spar for hours on end relentlessly just after forcing him to run around the island several times. He turned over with extreme effort, his back now resting on the bed with his legs overhanging. He opened his eyes and groaned as he noticed a dozen floating buckets hovering directly over his bed, having been hidden by the dark.

‘Well played mother.’

The buckets as one dumped the ice water held within them.


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. I want to thank my viewers and everyone who comments, you all make it worth the existential terror of posting.

‘Decisions… decisions.’ Harry idly mumbled to himself as he tried to decide what to wear on the trip to King’s Cross. This would be his first introduction to the wizarding world, especially with everyone knowing this was the year he had turned eleven. There was a good chance that the press would be there and if there was a chance pictures of him were going to be taken then he had to make a statement of some kind. They would especially be ravenous since he had never made an appearance at Diagon Ally like so many had hoped. His mother and Sirius had insisted that others do the shopping for most of the more mundane supplies instead of him going to Diagon Ally. While he wasn’t happy about not getting a chance to finally see more of the wizarding world, he didn’t mind not having to trudge around bored looking for pointless things like a pewter cauldron.

The only exception was his wand, which had required Harry using the floo from Grimmauld Place to Ollivander’s late at night. The man had been more than happy to accommodate the Potter’s and a few hundred test wands later Harry finally found a wand that worked for him. His wand sat on the nightstand; it was 11 inches and was made of red oak while containing a phoenix tail feather for its core. Ollivander had informed him that such a wand combination was rather rare and spoke of a great many things for his future.

Turning his thoughts back to the matter at hand, Harry looked at the two different outfits that he had choose between for today. One was the bespoke Huntsman suit Sirius had gotten for him and was more of the dashing gentleman route. The other was Victorian gothic shirt, pants and trench coat that was very much inspired by classic vampire apparel.

‘Your mother wished to impress upon you how late you are in getting ready. Your godfather has been waiting for over an hour.’ Cato said as he walked into Harry’s room, the door having been left open.

‘One must always look their Sunday best. Besides we still have an hour before the train leaves.’ Harry didn’t bother to look up as he continued to ponder his fashion decision.

‘An excuse boy, and a poor one at that.’ Cato rumbled as he approached Harry.

‘I thought I told you my opinions on that word. Besides, it’s not an excuse; it is a reason.’ Harry huffed in displeasure.

‘When you are able to beat me in a spar, you will have earned the right to lose that title…boy.’ Cato paused before speaking again. ‘This verbal jest serves to only further our delay. Pick quickly and be done with it.’

‘What do you think Cato? Vampire rogue or dashing debonair gentleman?’ Harry chose to ignore Cato’s annoyed rumble.

‘I rather think the charming vampire ne'er-do-well was the obvious choice.’ Carmilla purred in her normal sultry seductive tone as she entered Harry’s room. ‘If you want to turn the heads of the ladies Harry, you must pick the outfit I gifted you.’

‘I thought you were sleeping, temptress.’ Cato turned to Carmilla; his voice filled with distaste.

‘I could never miss my Lord’s departure; I will be ever so lonely the next few months without him.’ Carmilla slunk past Cato while keeping her distance, knowing that getting too close to man was dangerous at best. His abhorrence for her was well known. ‘I hope you will miss me as well.’

‘Of course I will.’ Harry tried not to get flustered, like he usually did when Carmilla acted this way. Her teasing was relentless at times, but she always said there were lessons to be learned in them. He still was unable to fathom what it was she was trying to teach him. He turned back to the cloths on his bed. ‘Perhaps you are right.’

‘Mmmm, you will look delectable in those cloths.’ Carmilla practically purred as she spoke. A looming shadow around her indicated that Cato was behind her. She turned towards the mountainous man. ‘Problem?’

‘Leave, before the Lady hears of your words.’

‘I believe that it the Lord’s decision.’ Carmilla sang with a smug grin.

‘He is late, and you are a distraction.’

‘That doesn’t mean it is your decision to make.’ Harry asserted.

‘It is right now boy, leave Carmilla.’ Cato interjected, brokering no argument.

‘I’ll see you soon handsome.’ Carmilla winked to Harry as she strolled out of the room, ignoring Cato’s glare.

Cato closed the door, before walking back to Harry. He could see the boy was looking belligerently at him. ‘You disapprove.’

‘Treat me like a child and how else do you expect me to react.’ Harry complained at Cato.

Cato lowered himself down to Harry’s level. ‘Her influence over you worries me boy.’

‘You just don’t like that she encourages me to accept what I am… and she doesn’t call me boy.’ Harry countered.

‘She doesn’t know you, or care to. She cares only for herself. Close your heart to her words. Her beliefs are a poison that seek to infect the nobility within you. You are so much more than what she wants you to be, so much more than even what you allow yourself to be. You can be better so much better than what you are. Do you understand?’ Cato spoke softly, holding Harry’s gaze.

‘It almost sounds like you care.’ Harry quipped.

‘If I didn’t care, would I be here?’ Cato stood back up. ‘Pick quickly, your mother waits for us.’

‘It’s still my choice?’

‘It always will be.’

Harry watched Cato, before turning to the two outfits. Perhaps the suit would be better after all, if only because his godfather got it for him.

**VLR***

Sirius was a man of many talents, from a mastery of potions and charms to being one of the youngest students to ever be able to achieve a full animagus transformation. The one thing he had never properly learnt however was patience. So to say that he was ecstatic that the tortuous way was over when he finally saw that the gateway to Avalon had been activated, was an understatement. The gateway itself was a testament to how talented Lily was, for a masterful combination of charm work, runes, and arithmancy had gone into making every one of the eleven stones that formed the outline of the arch.

Magic filled the portal, swirling until it coalesced into a shimmering fractal surface unbroken as three people stepped through. Sirius watched as Lily, Harry, and Cato exited the archway and the magic within dissipated.

‘I was beginning to worry that Harry was never going to get ready.’ Sirius gave Lily a quick hug, before attempting to ruffle his godson’s hair. He laughed as Harry swatted it away.

‘I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t smell like wet dog.’ Harry sniggered back.

‘One bloody time and no one forgets.’ Sirius muttered.

‘It was more than one time Black.’ Cato commented, causing Harry to burst into a loud laugh.

‘I hate you all.’

‘We love you too.’ Lily said with a breezy laugh.

‘I can figure out how to lock you all up. Never forget that.’ Sirius tried to look mad, but their joy was infectious. He joined them with a hearty laugh. Even Cato had cracked a small smirk.

**VLR**

‘You must be joking?’ Harry looked at the trolley with disgust.

‘It’s a time-honoured tradition for students to push their own trolley’s, you lazy git.’ Sirius responded.

‘Sirius is right, Harry… for the most part.’ Lily watched her son huff before he began to push the trolley.

Sirius took the lead, with Harry right beside him, while she was behind them and Cato was behind her. Lily would have preferred if Harry was behind Sirius, but didn’t push the issue.

The followed the signs until the came to area between platform’s nine and ten. Sirius and Harry entered at the same time, followed quickly by Lily and Cato.

As Harry passed through the barrier, he was disappointed that there was no press awaiting them as they entered Platform nine and three quarters. ‘I was expecting some press to be waiting for me.’

‘I had aurors keep them away. We had gotten word they were going to swarm you trying to get a picture.’

‘And here I was hoping to show off.’

‘Let that be a lesson then. Do not do something just to please others, do it instead for yourself.’ Sirius patted Harry’s shoulder in comfort. Harry tried not to roll his eyes.

As the group made their way further into the platform, Harry could see a few people begin to notice them and one person pointed towards their group. Looks of awe light up their faces as they looked first from Sirius and then to Harry. Harry shook his head, realizing that it was being in the prescience of Sirius that had cemented who he was. The man was part of the Wizenagmot, as well as Head of the Auror department. Every major arrest usually required him to talk to the press and thus he was often in the Daily Prophet. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt Sirius nudge him.

‘You wanted attention.’

Harry felt a wave of anger rise inside of him, remembering what Carmilla had once said. ‘Not from the meaningless rabble.’

Sirius halted for a second, Harry’s comment shocking him. He needed to discuss this with Lily later. Perhaps they needed to have another word with Carmilla. ‘That was below you Harry. Your father would have been ashamed to hear you say that.’

Harry felt a new feeling inside of him, something he hadn’t felt before. A pit formed in his stomach and he looked to his godfather, who was eying him critically. It was a rare display and he knew his godfather expected a response. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be sorry, be better.’

As Harry followed his godfather, he thought on those words. This was the second time today one of his guardians had told him to be better.

Sirius watched the crowd whispering and pointing more boldly as they got closer to the train. He regretted not calling in more aurors to patrol King’s Cross. He looked back at Lily. ‘I suppose this couldn’t be avoided, even with my aurors keeping the press away.’

‘Perhaps you could clear them out?’ Lily offered, her hand itching to grab her wand. This many people made her nervous, despite having Sirius and Cato around Harry and herself.

Sirius pulled out his wand and moved it to his throat. ‘MOVE ALONG YOU LOT! DON’T YOU HAVE BETTER THINGS TO BE DOING?’ Sirius’s voice carried over the platform, his wand amplifying it. Many of the parents jumped and turned red at having been caught staring and pointing. They hurried away with their children.

‘Thank you Sirius.’ Lily moved closer to Harry, who was unloading his trunk from the trolley. ‘Now perhaps you two can give me and Harry a moment.’

‘My lady.’ Cato bowed.

‘Course Lils.’ Sirius gave her a smile, before he began casting with his wand.

Lily watched them both move away, Sirius casting some rather discrete privacy charms. She turned her attention back to Harry. He had been quiet for the last few minutes, although she suspected that was from when Sirius had reprimanded him. She hadn’t caught all of what had been said, but Sirius had looked rather disappointed in Harry. ‘Everything alright?’

‘Ya, just something Sirius said to me.’

‘You want to talk about it?’

‘Just something I need to think about.’

Lily gave her son a smile. ‘Don’t try to grow up to fast.’

‘You keep telling me that and I keep not believing you.’ Harry replied with a checky grin. His mother was always able to put a smile on his face.

‘Remember I expect a letter weekly about your courses.’ Lily gave her son a serious look.

‘I know mother, and you want me to not get into trouble, and to make friends, and to make sure to be on my best behaviour, and to not give attitude, and to not be a smart ass, and to not take over the school and turn it into a Vampire den.’ Harry counted off with his fingers with a bored tone everything his mother had warned him about not doing, although he may have added the last one.

‘You’ve already broken a couple of those requests. Don’t think I won’t come down to Hogwarts and have a little chat if I hear one word about you getting into trouble.’ Lily warned.

‘So as long I’m not caught, I’m fine.’ Harry grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes. ‘I expect you to the best you can be.’

‘Thanks mom, no pressure.’ It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes, although he noticed her words were similar to both Sirius’s and Cato’s.

‘All I want is for you to be happy, make some friends, and to do as well as you can in school. I don’t think that is too much pressure.’ Lily responded.

‘I suppose I can at least try.’ Harry exhaled melodramatically.

‘If you think Cato is scary, just what till you see McGonagall when you cross her.’ Lily warned

‘If I get caught you mean.’

Lily pulled her son into a hug. ‘I love you.’

‘Love you too mother.’ Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her. He let the hug last for a few seconds, but as her unwrapped his arms his mother had her still wrapped around him. ‘Mother?’

‘Few more seconds.’ Lily murmured as she suppressed tears while holding her son. It was so rare that he let her hug him, always scoffing at the idea. She let him go, blinking away tears. ‘Please be safe.’

Harry smiled, before taking his trolley and walking towards the train with Cato in tow. Harry boarded the train and Cato passed him his trunk.

Lily watched her son wave to her and Sirius, before going further into the carriage to look for a compartment. She felt Sirius nudge her shoulder.

‘James is smiling down on us.’ Sirius said.

‘He is, I know he is.’ Lily chocked out.

‘He may be a checky prat at times, and I worry about Carmilla’s influence on him, but he’s a good kid Lily.’ Sirius said.

‘I just hope he turns into the man I know he can be.’ Lily replied. ‘Now what exactly did he say earlier?’

**VLR**

Hermione walked past different compartments, annoyed at seeing each one full with students. She had hoped further back there would have been an empty one but so far, she had been out of luck. All she wanted was a quiet place to read her books and study, especially after overhearing a couple boys talking about how the sorting was a test and if you weren’t ready it could hurt quite a lot. While she doubted it would hurt at all, she did want to be ready in case of a test. After all what better what to sort students than by testing them.

Reaching the end of the line, she spotted an empty compartment. Smiling, she hurried to open the door before stopping herself. The compartment wasn’t empty, not completely anyways. A boy was inside, an impossibly well-dressed boy. He was staring out the window, and she hoped he would allow her to study in silence. Hermione unconsciously smoothed down her robes before opening the compartment door. ‘Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.’

‘Not at all.’ The boy gestured to the bench across from him. His voice was different that what she had expected; it was smooth and yet also crisp.

As Hermione took a seat across from him, she could see what he looked like more closely. The most distinctive feature he had was his face, for it was pale and seemed without warmth. His cheeks were gaunt but had a handsome look about them, and his eyes were an emerald green she had never seen before. Hermione tried to hide her blush as she came to the conclusion that he was incredibly attractive. She realized that she may have been staring in silence for a bit to long. ‘I’m Hermione Granger.’

‘Harry Potter.’ The boy said with an easy smile, as if he had just said a completely normal thing to say.

Hermione was excited. She obviously knew all about Harry Potter, having read about him in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark, and Great Wizarding Event of the Twentieth Century. She said the only thing that came to mind. ‘Are you really?’

Harry smiled, showing off his fangs to Hermione who instantly froze at the sight of them.

‘You’re a vampire?’ Hermione was shocked at this fact. No book had ever mentioned that.

Harry nodded with a smirk. ‘Does that frighten you?’

Hermione was confused, after all why would she be frightened. He was the same age as her, and he was a student just like her. ‘Should I be?’

‘Not at all. I don’t drink blood yet.’

‘You also can survive in sunlight. I read it was lethal to vampires. I also read that vampires are repulsed by garlic. There is some debate where vampire have any control over bats, with some authors thinking its possible while others disagree.’ Hermione talked quickly, barely taking a breath as she talked

‘How is it possible that you are out in the daylight? It’s supposed to be lethal to vampires. How did the boy-who-lived become a vampire in the first place? Is it true that you have an aversion to garlic? Can you transform into a bat?’ Hermione fired off question after question in rapid succession, barely giving herself enough time to talk a breath.

‘Can you swear to keep a secret?’ Harry leaned forward and his words instantly caught Hermione’s attention. She nodded and he continued. ‘I can’t control bats, but I do hate garlic. Sunlight is lethal, but not to me.’

‘I guess you aren’t a normal vampire.’

‘I am far more than any vampire you have ever read about.’

**VLR**

‘Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!’ A loud voice called out over the platform.

Harry turned to see other students head towards the voice. Hermione was beside him, the two developing a friendship during the trip. Harry had told her a bit about himself, although he wasn’t yet ready to share everything.

As they followed the others, they saw that the voice belonged to a giant of man whose face was almost completely hidden by a long shaggy mane of hair and a wild mangled beard. Harry glanced back and saw the older students were making their way to the many carriages parked a short distance from the platform. The carriages were pulled by a rather impressive brood of thestrals, which surprised him. He had read that thestral breeding was near impossible for even the most seasoned of magical animal breeders.

‘C’mon, follow me- any more firs’ years? Mind yer step now. Firs’ years follow me.’ The giant man hollered. Once he seemed satisfied that they had collected around him, he led them down a steep and narrow path. ‘Hogwarts will be jus’ round this bend.’

As the group passed the bend, the tree line opened up to a massive inky black lake, where in the distance siting upon the cliffs was Hogwarts. The group let out a collective ‘Oooooh.’

‘Mine is nicer.’ Harry scoffed under his breath as he looked upon Hogwarts. It might have been impressive to those that had never seen such a castle before, but Avalon had shown him what true magnificence looked like.

‘No more’n four to a boat.’ Hagrid called out, signaling to the small fleet of boats lined up by the shore.

Harry was already moving to take a seat in the boat nearest him before Hagrid had called out to them. He sat down at the front bench of the boat. Harry felt the boat rock as Hermione stepped onto it, and then promptly took the empty space beside him with a smile on her face. A redheaded student with some dirt on his nose and a lumpy nervous looking round faced boy joined them.

‘Everyone in? Good. Forward!’ Hagrid said.

As one the boats glided forwards along the smooth surface of the lake. The two boys behind him, who had identified themselves as Ron and Neville, talked with apprehension about the sorting process. Ron had informed them that his two twin older brothers had said it was some sort of test and that it hurt a lot. Neville seemed to think it wouldn’t hurt, but it was a test of some kind. Harry could hear Hermione list off all the spells she knew as well as every single class and what it entailed. His mother and Sirius had refused to tell him when he had asked.

‘It won’t be a test, and it won’t hurt. It’s probably just questions to see which house you are best suited for.’ Harry offered to no one in particular.

‘What if it is a test and we aren’t ready?’ Hermione looked rather hopeful at the prospect of a test.

‘I doubt most muggle-born students will be able to answer any questions about a world they just found out about.’ Harry pointed out. He knew from the trip that Hermione loved to read and had memorized all their course books already, but most other students wouldn’t be doing that.

‘Well, if they studied properly, they would be.’

‘Blimey, not everyone likes to keep their nose in a book.’ Ron said.

‘Not everyone has dirt on their nose.’ Hermione shot back.

‘Heads down.’ Hagrid yelled as they approached a small cove most hidden by a curtain of ivy. The boats glided down a dark tunnel which opened into a well light cave that contained a small harbour.

Harry gracefully hopped off the boat, offering a hand to Hermione which she took with a blush. Harry followed Hagrid as he led the students towards a staircase that was built into wall, which opened up to a grassy expanse right in front of the castle. They walked up to the massive oak doors and crowded around.

‘Everyone here?’ Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked heavily on the door three times.

The doors swung open and waiting behind them was a tall auburn-haired woman dressed in emerald green robes and a crooked black hat. She had a very severe prim expression on her face. Harry recognized McGonagall right away from the stories his mother had told him of her time at Hogwarts. She looked out to the crowd of first years, her eyes lingering on him for a moment and a glint of familiarity ghosted across her face.

‘The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.’ Hagrid said.

‘I will take them from here Hagrid.’

As Harry walked into the entrance hall, he smirked as he heard the gasps of amazement around him. As they followed McGonagall, he did have to admit that the marble staircase what actually quite striking. It was rather splendid in its appearance, and seemed to gleam as if lit by magic.

As they climbed the staircase, the droning sound of hundreds of voices grew louder as they climbed higher. McGonagall stopped at the top of the staircase, while they collecting below her on the steps.

McGonagall cleared her throat before starting. ‘Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, the house will be like your family. Your triumphs and achievements will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin when I return.’

With a final look, she left them on the staircase.

‘Is it true that they are going to test us?’ A voice called out.

‘I heard you are pitted against another student and have to fight.’

‘My brother said a giant monster waits for us.’

Harry looked around and saw the other students looking terrified and anxious at what awaited them beyond the doors. He rolled his eyes at their overactive imaginations.

The students were silenced as McGonagall returned. ‘Now form a line, and follow me.’

Harry got into line, with Hermione behind him and Ron in front of him and the doors to the Great Hall opened and McGonagall led them in. The hall was lit with hundreds of candles floating mid-air above the four long tables. At the front of the hall on a dais sat another table where the teachers were sitting. In front of the teachers table was a small stool was an old pointed hat that was full of patches and fraying at the ends. They lined up just in front of the dais while McGonagall unfurled a scroll.

‘When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.’ McGonagall announced to the hall. ‘Abbott, Hannah.’

Harry lost interest with the sorting as students were called up, instead letting his eyes and mind wander about. A few of the teachers he recognized from how his mother had described them. He was able to pick out Sprout and Flitwick right away, along with Hooch. He scanned the table until his eyes landed upon Snape, who himself was staring at Harry. Sirius had warned him about Snape, telling him some stories about the pranks his father pulled on Snape.

‘Potter, Harry.’

McGonagall’s voice pulled Harry from his thoughts. The hall was filled with murmurs as he gracefully ascended the few steps and put on the hat before taking a seat. The Hat was so large it sank to cover his eyes, the last thing he saw was the entire hall staring at him.

‘Hmmm.’ A wheezy croaky voice echoed within his head. ‘A first I must say, being in the mind of a vampire. I didn’t expect such different pathways. Lots of talent and cunning, and a thirst for knowledge. Difficult you are, very difficult.’

‘Are all magical sorting hats so rude, I am far from difficult.’ Harry thought back.

‘Impatient, but also a thirst to prove yourself. A desire for greatness in need of tempering. Where to put you…’

The voice when silent in his head, although he could ever so slightly feel the probing tendrils of its mind brush. It seemed to be looking for something. 

‘Aha, there it is…better be…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a cliff-hanger, I dislike them too but... c'est la vie. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, this was a blast to write, even if it was just trying to get the pieces into place. Next chapter will cover most of Harry's first-year...hopefully I don't get side-tracked. For those eagle-eyed readers, I did use some lines from Philosopher's Stone to bring in some continuity. I wanted to give the sense that at its core this is still the same world and as such some things will be the same (Such as Hagrid calling to the first years). I might do it here and there to help tie the world together, but only rarely and if an event happens in a similar fashion.


End file.
